Love or Hate
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Love me or hate me. I m still there to protect you, and take care of you, no matter what. Because, your my imprint and I love you. Do you love me?
1. Chapter 1

**So, not my first Twilight story but my first Shake it up. So, enjoy!**

**Seth`s pov**

There goes the red head I`ve been with ever since third grade but, yet she still doesn`t know me. Just starting high school as a freshman. Not to mention, just joining the pack. I officially became a werewolf when I became 15. I know what you`re thinking. _What? Werewolves don`t excite. _Well, you`re talking to one. We`re not technically werewolves, were shape shifters. It has it`s up`s and downs. Like, when we get angry, we start shaking and have no option but, to change into wolf form. But, then again we do produce body heat. Jacob, the person who`s suppose to be teaching me how to control my anger and crap like that is making goo goo eyes at Alex Russo. He`s a junior so he`s two years older than I am. I shut my locker hard enough to get his attention.

"Dude," I complain as he snap out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" He says completely clueless.

"We both already know you imprinted on her. Now go." I pushed him towards Alex. He stumbles before Alex`s long wavy black hair snaps around to come face to face with Jake. Well, Jake was a bit taller than her. I listen in on their conversation. Another perk about being a wolf.

"H-hey, Alex." Jake stumbled with his words.

"Hey, Jacob." I could hear Jake think, _she knows my name!_ I roll my eyes at his lameness.

He took a deep breath before replying, "I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie or something on Friday?"

Alex smiled at this opportunity. "Sure, pick me up at 7." She walked away. I could see Jake smiling ear to ear even with his back turned.

"So?" I asked playing dumb when he walked up to me.

"Don`t act like I didn`t know you were listening."

"I know, but I was just waiting on a certain someone to say something." I rocked back and forth and my heels.

"What am I going to wear?" He walked off. My mouth hung open in disbelief. He came back "Just kidding. Thanks buddy." He ruffled my hair and walked away again. I shake my head but, yet a smile plastered on my face.

_RING!_

That stupid bell. I promise you, I hear it like 15 times every 5 days in a week. I quickly made my way for science class when a small figure bumped into me. I didn`t fall down but, the person did.

"I`m so sorry." I apologize as I held my hand out. The person grabbed my hand to set its self for support.

"No worries." I heard this voice before. Right in front of me was Cece Jones.

_RING!_

"There goes the late bell." I state.

"Don`t worry. We just need a reasonable excuse." She says as I help her pick her books off the floor.

"Like, an accident in the halls?" I look up to meet her chocolate eyes. Suddenly I don`t even care about Mr. Smith gives us detention for being late. I feel like everything doesn`t matter but her. I feel like I must protect her at all times. Be there if someone tries to hurt her, make her cry, or unhappy. Not only is she my crush but, she`s also my imprint. I snap out of my trance from someone waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She says with a raised an eyebrow.

"Uh? Oh, I was just thinking about what damage Mr. Smith could do to us." I lie. She furrows her eyebrow at me before shrugging it off.

"I have science too. Maybe we could walk with eachother."

"Sure." We finally made our way to Mr. Smith class.

"Nice of you to join, Miss. Jones and Mr. Clearwater." Mr. Smith says annoyed.

"Glad for us to join." Cece muttered with an eye roll.

"So, should I give a detention now or should we skip to the part to where Cece gives me a lame excuse like she does every time." This damn teacher is working my nerves. I start to shake a bit. _Calm down. _I look over to Jake. I nod and payed my attention back to Cece to see she was struggling with an excuse.

"I made us late," I say, "I dropped her books on accident and offered to help her. I`m sorry." He furrowed his eyebrow at us before going back to the lesion.

"Thank you." Cece said as she sat neck to Rocky. I smiled and made my way next to Jacob.

"Congrates on you imprint." He whispered.

"Thanks." My very first imprint.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's pov

I my very own imprint! We really do have the feeling when we have to always protect them. All I wanted to do is tear that teachers head off just by talking to Cece like that. And I'm always happy. Always! I wonder if I should tell Cece this? _No, you wait. _Jake needs to really stay out of my thoughts. But, I guess he's right. I can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey, I'm a werewolf and I imprinted on you.' _And I'm madly in love with you. _Jacob, get the hell out my head! _Now, you know it's true. _I blushed, hard. I paid my attention back to Mrs. Steward, our music teacher.

"Ok, I will pair you up with partners for your project." What project? I look a Jacob as he rolled. _Little kids these days just don't listen. Were suppose to do a duet with our partners not to mention writing a song and dance to it. _He shook his head in disapproval as he explained.

"Jacob and Alex," Mr. Steward said. I saw Alex look back at him and waved with a smile. Jake smiled and waved back.

"You do realize that you have to dance and sing?" His smile faded as I heard him curse underneath his breath.

"And Cece and Seth." I froze in place. Cece looked at me and smiled. I sent a nervous smile her way and she giggled. She must think I'm nervous about performing but, trust me; it's a totally different reason.

*Time Skipped*

Jake and I was sitting in cafeteria with Bella and her friends. She told me but, I zoned out thinking about my project with Cece. I felt a hand placed onto my shoulder. I looked up to see her.

"Hey, Seth," Cece says.

"Hey, Cece."

"So, our project, should we start after school?"

I open my mouth to say something until I felt an audience. I turned around to see everyone staring at me until they pretended to go back eating their lunch.

"So, Bella, how was the weather?" I rolled my eyes and went back to Cece who was waiting patiently.

"Sure, meet me at La Push."

"Great. See you there." She then walked to here table were Rocky, Alex and another redhead girl. Her name is Harper? I turn my attention back to the snooping group and began to wonder.

***At La Push***

I`m really excited! I`m walking with Jake to La Push. He`s going to the diving sight while I`m practicing with Cece.

"I`m so excited ! Are you excited? Because I`m pump." I said obviously excited.

"Stop being so….optimistic. It`s getting on my nerves." Jakes said as I kept the smile on my face.

"No problem. You want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shut up?" I asked.

"Just shut up."

"Can do."

I saw a red head catch my eye. Cece?


End file.
